


isn't it ironic?

by tmylm



Series: (not so) sweet caroline [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Established Bechloe, Established Relationship, F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmylm/pseuds/tmylm
Summary: When Beca’s wild friend from home comes to visit, Chloe evidently underestimates just howwildshe truly is.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: (not so) sweet caroline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675396
Comments: 25
Kudos: 92





	isn't it ironic?

**Author's Note:**

> A two-parter to go along with two of my recent gif sets (I'll link them at the end). Please note that this is something of a lighthearted fic—even kind of silly, really. If anybody is interested, Caroline is based on one of my actual friends (yes, really), so do with that what you will.

Every day, Chloe really is so in awe of Beca Mitchell. It is crazy really, the fact that Beca can be doing something as mundane as answering a phone call, and Chloe will find herself unintentionally staring.

Then again, it really isn’t helping right now that Beca is sitting up in the bed beside her, bare chest still moving at a faster rate than usual, and that Chloe can still taste the familiar taste of Beca’s arousal on her tongue… But that is neither here nor there.

Chloe can only hear Beca’s side of the conversation. She finds it difficult to decipher whether it is anything serious or not, considering one moment, Beca seems to be consoling whoever may be at the other end of the phone, and the next, she is chuckling lightheartedly. Chloe studies her with a furrowed brow, unable to resist leaning over to press a lingering kiss to the hot skin of Beca’s bare shoulder. In response, Beca lifts her free hand to brush her fingers gently through Chloe’s matted hair, the comfortable domesticity not at all lost on Chloe.

“Uh, okay,” she hears Beca saying, “So, where are you right now?” There is a brief pause, before Beca sits herself a little further upright in their bed. Chloe notes the way she lifts the sheet up around her, almost awkwardly covering her chest. “Okay…” Beca continues, teeth sinking into her lower lip. “Alright, just give me five minutes, I’ll call you back.” Her gaze shifts toward Chloe somewhat uneasily, before Beca hangs up the phone.

“What’s going on?” Chloe questions curiously. She follows Beca’s actions and sits up a little straighter. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Beca nods shortly, glancing down at her now blank screen. “It’s Caroline. She had some big fight with her parents, and I guess now she’s kind of freaking out.”

Chloe does not know Caroline, though she does know she is Beca’s friend from home. Chloe has heard countless stories about her, and honestly, her mental image of her is kind of a confusing one. Caroline, at least from Beca’s stories, seems entirely extroverted, even more so than Chloe. She is the very definition of a wild-child, at least according to Beca. Realistically, Caroline does not seem like the kind of person Beca would hang out with. Though, Chloe is sure the same could be said about she and Beca. Opposites really do attract, right?

“Okay,” Chloe nods slowly, genuine concern washing over her in response to Beca’s perplexed expression. “So, uh, what are you going to do? You can call her back, Bec. We can get back to this later.” Chloe may lose herself in the moment when it comes to sex with Beca, but she can also appreciate Beca’s need to look out for her friend. The beauty of them living together is that they can do this whenever they both want to—and they evidently both want to a _lot_.

“No,” Beca shakes her head gently, “It’s not that. Caroline’s here in the city. She wants to come stay with us for a couple days.”

Having recently graduated from college, and moved from the Bellas house and into their new two-bedroomed apartment together, their place is still pretty new to them. Their second bedroom is kind of a mess, but Chloe doesn’t see it as a problem. “Okay,” Chloe nods, “Well, that’s fine. We have spare sheets for the guest bedroom. We can make it work. When is she coming?”

Beca looks uneasy again. “Um… Now?”

“ _Now_?” Chloe’s brows raise slightly in response.

“I know,” Beca groans heavily, head bowing in something strangely akin to shame. “I’m sorry, I can tell her to get a hotel room or something. Or I can get one for her—”

“No,” Chloe gently shakes her head, briefly cutting Beca off. She cranes her neck to push another soft peck against Beca’s shoulder, and feels Beca relax some in response. “It’s fine, call her back. I’ll go clear some space in the guest room.”

Beca responds with a small yet appreciative smile, kind eyes softening as she glances toward Chloe. “Are you sure? Caroline’s… A lot.”

“Positive,” Chloe nods once, offering Beca a genuine smile in response. Instantly, she begins to peel herself from the mess of tangled sheets around them. “Your friend is going through something, she needs you. It’s fine,” Chloe pauses, leaning down to press a small kiss to the top of Beca’s head. “What’s the worst that can happen?”

Oh, those famous last words.

* * *

Any preconceived perceptions Chloe may have had about Caroline beforehand pale significantly in comparison to the real thing.

Chloe is a people-person, she has first and second chances for almost everyone. Caroline, however, is a whole other force. From the moment she walks through the front door of Beca and Chloe’s apartment, it is almost as if a human whirlwind has somehow descended upon their home. She is eccentric, to say the least, and Chloe’s thoughts about how she does not seem like Beca’s kind of person are only further intensified by meeting her in the flesh—if Chloe thought _she_ could talk a lot, she has absolutely nothing on Caroline.

While Caroline does not come prepared with many belongings, she does produce a large bottle of tequila from her bag, and gets to work on consuming it right away. Chloe wants to be friendly and hospitable, but it is difficult to get a word in edgeways. Plus, she does not want to encroach on Beca and Caroline’s time together, so eventually takes herself off to she and Beca’s bedroom. Normally, she may feel a little put out about having to hide away in her own home, but honestly, she is grateful for the peace.

Recently, Chloe has begun a new job as a public school music teacher, so decides to take the time to work out a few lesson plans for the upcoming week. In spite of the fact that she wears her headphones, soft music therapeutically thrumming into her eardrums, she can still hear the murmur of voices in the next room—predominantly Caroline’s.

Eventually, she is interrupted by the sound of the bedroom door opening slowly. Chloe glances upward to be met by a very apologetic looking Beca. Of course, Beca cannot be held accountable for her friend, so Chloe softly chuckles, dutifully removing her earbuds and motioning Beca into the room.

“I’m sorry,” Beca winces slightly as she edges toward the bed. Gently, she seats herself down on the edge of the mattress. “I told you she’s a lot.”

“She’s definitely something,” Chloe agrees with a short nod of her head. Her tone and expression remain light, though—again, Beca’s wild-child friend is really not Beca’s responsibility, she doesn’t have to apologize for her. “How’s she doing?”

Beca shrugs lamely in response. “She’s okay. A little buzzed, but mostly okay. She fights with her parents all the time, this is nothing out of the ordinary.”

With arguably the world’s most incredible parents herself, Chloe cannot relate, but she knows that not everybody is as fortunate within their families as she is. So, she nods her head in understanding, sending Beca something of a sympathetic look. “We could take her to dinner?” Chloe offers helpfully. While she would like to continue to hide out in their bedroom, Chloe is not going to leave Beca to babysit the human embodiment of electricity alone, and Beca seems grateful for the support.

It is not until they are actually _at_ dinner that Chloe realizes what a terrible idea it had been.

Apparently, Caroline likes her alcohol almost as much as she likes the sound of her own voice—and she seems to like the sound of her own voice a _lot_. Where Chloe and Beca order a glass of wine each with their meal, and Chloe silently chastises herself for suggesting one of the more upscale restaurants in honor of their unruly guest, Caroline orders her own bottle. It is not Chloe’s place to say anything, but she shares something of an awkward glance with Beca in response. Beca, again, just looks apologetic.

By the time they are done with their meal, Caroline has hit on numerous wait staff, as well as a very much married man seated with his wife and teenage children at the table beside theirs. All Chloe can do is profusely apologize to the family as Beca helps to guide a less than sober Caroline out of the restaurant.

Fortunately, Caroline is ready to sleep once they arrive home, and Chloe departs to she and Beca’s bedroom feeling very much like an exhausted first-time parent. When Beca joins her, she seems a little embarrassed, but not at all surprised. Evidently, Chloe really had underestimated Beca’s friend.

“Is she always like that?” Chloe questions as she pushes back the colorful patterned comforter on Beca’s side of their bed, ready for Beca to climb in beside her.

Beca smiles weakly in response. “Pretty much.”

“And how did you end up becoming friends with her again?”

At that, Beca softly chuckles. Chloe notes the way she playfully rolls her eyes, and cannot help but crack a small smile of her own in response.

“She just seems very different to you, that’s all,” Chloe shrugs, arm instinctively snaking around Beca’s middle as Beca shuffles into their bed beside her.

“Mm,” Beca shrugs a shoulder, too, “People could say the same thing about me and you.” In spite of her statement, Beca wriggles closer into Chloe’s side, with Chloe instantly tightening her arm around her. This is always Chloe’s favorite time of day; the two of them cuddling up in their shared bed together. It makes all of the sneaking around they’d done in college entirely worth it. Being _them_ , openly and unashamedly, is just so, so worth it.

“True,” Chloe agrees with a quiet, breathy laugh. Her fingertips begin to coast delicately against the smooth skin of Beca’s arm. Considering they are both essentially on parent duty thanks to Hurricane Caroline, both have opted to wear some form of pajamas to bed—a rarity for them really. Beca’s old tank top leaves plenty on show still, and Chloe is grateful for the feeling of Beca’s body beneath her fingers as they graze gently along her skin. “Seriously, though, how did you meet?”

“It’s kind of stupid,” Beca admits. Chloe takes note of the way Beca wriggles a little further beneath the comforter, though she does not move from Chloe’s grasp. All too naturally, her arm shifts to drape across Chloe’s middle. “It was in detention.”

“Detention?” Chloe questions, her loud laugh in reaction entirely apparent. “I knew I was dating a total rebel.”

“Shut up,” Beca grins, face turning to plant a lazy kiss to Chloe’s arm. “I probably just forgot to bring in my homework or something, I don’t know. Anyway, it was pretty much just the two of us in there. I didn’t have a ton of friends,” she pauses at that, glancing up at Chloe with a raised brow, “Shocking, I know. Caroline just kind of… I don’t know, claimed me, I guess.”

“Claimed you?” Chloe’s brows furrow. There is a hint of amusement in her expression, though she tries to tamp it down.

“Took me under her wing,” Beca corrects, “I don’t know. She was way cooler than me, though. For some reason, she wanted to hang out with me, and that was that.”

Visions of a high school aged Beca flood Chloe’s mind. She hadn’t known her before college, but considering how withdrawn Beca had seemed initially, she can imagine she was very much the same in high school. It dawns on her that perhaps attention from someone who Beca deems ‘cooler’ than her was probably Beca’s reasoning for willingly partaking in their friendship, but she chooses not to say so.

Chloe leans downward to push a gentle kiss into Beca’s hair. “Well, I think you’re cool,” she murmurs. “And I think it’s even cooler of you to give her a place to stay right now. She’s obviously going through a lot.”

Beca glances upward at that, familiar eyes pulling Chloe in so easily. “Yeah? Even with your work thing tomorrow?”

In all of the Caroline excitement, the dinner Chloe had agreed to host tomorrow night for a small group of people from her new work had briefly slipped her mind. She pauses in thought, nose wrinkling slightly.

“Forgot about that, huh?” Beca frowns, her expression apologetic all over again. “Maybe you could reschedule?”

“No,” Chloe shakes her head, “That’s okay. It’s too short notice.” It is her turn to shoot an apologetic look Beca’s way this time. “Maybe you and Caroline can go out to dinner again or something? I really wanted you to be there, but I mean…”

Fortunately, Chloe does not have to verbally insult Beca’s friend. Beca nods her head in understanding. “Yeah, of course. It’s okay, I can meet your work friends another time.”

Chloe has a sneaky suspicion that this may be something like a get out of jail free card for Beca—she is not the most sociable of beings, after all—but all things considered, she chooses not to say so. Instead, Chloe moves her free arm to settle her fingers gently beneath Beca’s chin, using them to tilt Beca’s face up toward her own. “Deal,” she nods, arching forward to press her lips softly against Beca’s.

It is supposed to be a small, chaste kiss, but it seems that the second their lips are connected, they are both just as naturally hooked as usual. So much so that Beca shifts in Chloe’s arm, until her body has turned to better face Chloe’s, neither having shown any signs of parting from their kiss. It is not until Beca’s parted lips begin to trail along Chloe’s jaw, defined by the way her head tilts slightly, that Chloe can finally suck in a breath. “Bec, your friend is literally right next door,” Chloe murmurs quietly. Of course, she does nothing to stop her, even less so as Beca moves her knee to slot between Chloe’s thighs.

“Mm,” Beca murmurs in response, full lips pushing wet kisses to the hot skin of Chloe’s neck. Familiar fingers grasp at the loose fabric of Chloe’s shirt, until Beca is switching their positions to pull Chloe down on top of her. “Better be quiet then.”

* * *

By morning, entirely refreshed from their impromptu sexcapade the night before—Chloe had managed to keep her volume down; the same could not be said for Beca—Chloe greets Caroline with natural enthusiasm. She expects her to probably have mellowed out a little bit anyway, considering the hangover she must have.

No such luck, Chloe realizes quickly.

Fortunately, however, Beca manages to keep Caroline entertained for most of the day. Chloe could use a little help in the kitchen, considering she is cooking for a group, but she can deal, and finds that she is quietly impressed by her own efforts. Considering she is still new to her job, she admittedly wants to impress those in attendance.

As promised, Beca and Caroline are going out to dinner, but have to pass through the kitchen to get to the door. Chloe greets them both with a bright smile, and of course a chaste kiss for Beca.

“Everything smells great, babe,” Beca comments sincerely. Her arms slip loosely around Chloe’s waist, and Chloe notes her own pleasant surprise at Beca’s willingness for PDA, even around her friend.

“Thank you,” Chloe responds easily, pushing a soft peck to the tip of Beca’s nose. “Where are you two gonna g—”

“Ugh, you guys are _so_ cute,” Caroline drawls, cutting Chloe off mid-sentence. “Are you sure you can’t come out with us, Chloe? Last night was so much fun. We were like the three musketeers.” Caroline leaps energetically into an invisible sword-wielding stance. Seriously, _how_ does anybody have _that_ much energy?

Chloe chooses not to point out the fact that the very reason they are going out is to leave Chloe and her colleagues in peace. (She also chooses not to comment on how Caroline evidently has a very different view of last night to her.) Instead, she pouts exaggeratedly. “Aw, I know. I can’t get out of this work thing. Maybe I can come meet you guys afterwards?” Truthfully, she has no intentions of doing so, and the way Beca raises a brow in response tells her that she knows it, too.

Caroline, on the other hand, beams with excitement. “Definitely. Just call us whenever you’re ready and we’ll tell you where we are.” It really does not surprise Chloe that Caroline is essentially taking charge. She does have a very dominant personality, after all. Beca seems to surround herself with people like that.

“Will do,” Chloe chirps, stepping out of Beca’s embrace. She moves just in time for Caroline to lunge forward and grasp at Beca’s arm.

“Come on, Bec-Bec,” Caroline orders, tugging Beca toward her. “Let’s go.”

All Beca does in response is offer Chloe a weak smile, allowing Caroline to pull her toward the door. Chloe cannot help the amused grin that overtakes her freshly painted lips, mouthing _bye, Bec-Bec_ , to a playful eye roll from Beca.

* * *

As successful as dinner turns out to be—everybody seems to enjoy the food, anyway—Chloe has to silently admit that it is a little boring. Her colleagues are friendly, she just wishes Beca could have been there as originally planned. After so much sneaking around in previous years, Chloe admittedly likes any chance she gets to show Beca off. If Beca’s absence means keeping Caroline out of the way tonight, though, she can cope. They exchange a few text messages, so she doesn’t have to miss her too much.

To add to the boring air surrounding the evening, Chloe notes something pretty civilized about it. While she is fresh out of college, her colleagues are a little older, so the gathering as a whole seems somewhat mature.

Well, right up until the door flings open, anyway.

“Chloe!” Caroline’s loud voice sing-songs from the doorway. Her obnoxious volume causes all eyes to turn toward her. She is evidently drunk, and Chloe’s eyes widen at the sight.

“Uh, Caroline, hey,” Chloe greets as coolly as possible. She stands from her seat, offering a weak smile to her colleagues. “Where’s—”

“Bec-Bec!” Caroline turns to practically scream down the hallway. Chloe’s cheeks redden as she glances nervously toward the other people in the room. She hears fast, familiar footsteps, before Beca appears somewhat breathlessly beside Caroline. She looks entirely flustered, and shoots Chloe an embarrassed look. “They wouldn’t let us into the bar, something about being too drunk,” Caroline frowns, stumbling into the room. She pauses, however, as if just noticing Chloe’s company. “Oh, shit. I thought you were all going to be really stuffy and old. Chloe didn’t tell me you were all a bunch of cuties.”

Chloe’s eyes close momentarily, taking in a deep breath through her nose. Caroline has already stumbled toward the nearest person to her, and Chloe dreads to think about what she may be about to say to him.

“Um,” Chloe stammers slightly, forcing another weak smile. “Could you all excuse me for two seconds?” Her gaze flickers toward Beca. “Bec, a word?”

Almost like a child about to be reprimanded, Beca scurries dutifully across the room until she has caught up with Chloe. They remain silent as they make their way to their bedroom, with Chloe quickly closing the door behind them.

“Babe, what is going on?” Chloe whispers urgently. Although she is not pleased by their sudden arrival, Chloe also wants to give Beca the benefit of the doubt. Any anger toward Beca would be misplaced, after all, so Chloe just searches her face with worried eyes. “I thought you guys were going to be out until later.”

In response, Beca lifts her hands to cover her face. “I know, I’m sorry,” she groans exasperatedly, hands finally dropping defeatedly back to her sides. Beca’s head tilts back in frustration. “She insisted on us coming back here, and I didn’t know what to do. She’s… Once she gets something in her head, it’s kind of hard to stop her. I was just hoping they’d be gone by now and it wouldn’t matter. I’m so sorry, Chlo.”

Chloe’s shoulders slump slightly. A part of her wants to be mad, and a large part of her is, but not with Beca. Chloe finds it difficult to be mad with Beca at the best of times. She lifts a hand to run her fingers through her straightened hair. “A heads up might’ve been nice,” she sighs softly, lips pursing in thought. Chloe can hear the distinct sound of Caroline’s loud laughter radiating from the kitchen. “Bec, you need to get her back out of here.”

Beca looks up at her somewhat helplessly. “I can’t. What am I supposed to do, restrain her?”

The way Chloe glares toward her shows that she is not amused.

“Babe, come on, she’s going through some stuff right now. You said so yourself, right?”

From experience, Chloe knows the kind of fiercely protective friend Beca can be. Regardless, she cannot help but feel kind of annoyed that she is defending Caroline right now. Chloe is sure the somewhat shocked expression on her face shows as much. “Seriously? Beca, I work with these people,” Chloe hisses, still trying hard to keep her volume down. “She walked—no, _stumbled_ —in here _yelling_ , she’s out there hitting on my co-workers. You can’t actually be defending her right now.”

Beca’s palm cradles her forehead. “Chlo, she’s harmless. I know she’s a lot, but I mean, you said yourself when you were texting me earlier, these people are boring. Maybe she’ll liven things up.”

At that, Chloe’s eyes widen, auburn brows tugging tightly together. “Are you _serious_?”

All Beca does is shrug weakly in response. The action is followed by the sound of Caroline yelling something about a party from the kitchen.

“Okay, no,” Chloe shakes her head quickly. “She has to leave, Beca.” When Beca does not respond, Chloe stares at her incredulously. “Oh my God…” There is an angered edge to her tone now, as hard as she has been trying to keep from snapping at Beca. That was before Beca defended Caroline, though. “Are you worried she’s going to think you’re not cool anymore if you make her leave?”

While Beca looks momentarily hurt by the question, and Chloe admittedly does feel like a jerk for even saying it, it is easy for her guilt to subside under Beca’s pointed glare. “That’s so fucked up.”

Again, Chloe inhales a deep breath through her nose, lids fluttering shut briefly. “Beca, just get her out of here,” she says dryly.

Beca, evidently feeling some type of way about Chloe’s comment still, simply straightens up, swiftly nodding her head. “You know what? Fine. We’ll get a hotel for the night or something. Make sure she still thinks I’m ‘cool’,” she air-quotes the last word.

Normally, Chloe wouldn’t relent so easily. She and Beca rarely fight, but when they do, they are both fast to try to resolve it. Unfortunately, their current situation means that they don’t really have the opportunity to do so. So, Chloe does not protest as Beca swings open the door and stomps out of the room.

The promise of a hotel bar seems to be enough to help Beca wrangle Caroline, though the two leave with no overnight belongings.

There is a stunned kind of silence once Beca and Caroline eventually leave, and all Chloe can do in response is offer everybody another weak smile.

She has plenty of aftermath to deal with, she is sure of it.

* * *

Somehow, Chloe manages to salvage dinner. Despite being referred to as ‘stuffy’, her colleagues seem to see the funny side. It would be easier to relax if she and Beca weren’t now fighting too, but Chloe tries to push that to the back of her mind until everybody finally departs. Of course, it is easier said than done; she really does hate fighting with Beca. Plus, she feels like a jerk, so that doesn’t help.

Chloe considers clearing away everybody’s dinner plates, but with deafening silence now the only thing to keep her company, she finds it difficult to get Beca off her mind. Chloe hates being the reason for that hurt look she’d noticed in Beca’s eyes, and she knows that she needs to fix it.

To begin with, as she hits call on Beca’s contact, she sets the phone to speaker, placing it down onto the counter and proceeding to carry items from the table and toward the empty dishwasher. However, once the ringing stops and Beca’s mumbled voice rings out, she is much too distracted by the distorted sound.

“Beca?” Chloe questions, auburn brows tugging together as she grabs the phone. She clicks off of speaker, lifting the device to her ear. “Where are you?”

“Is it Chloe?” She hears Caroline’s slurred voice in the background, followed by a hissed, “Shh!” from Beca.

“I—” Beca begins, though it sounds a lot like she almost drops her phone. Evidently catching it before it hits the ground, Beca’s voice rings through the ear piece again. “I, Chloe Alice Beale, am _totally_ cool, okay?” It is incredibly obvious that Beca has been drinking, too. Her words are slurred and broken up slightly.

The sound causes Chloe to frown. “Beca,” she repeats, “Are you okay? Where are you?”

“Don’t worry,” Beca slurs unsteadily, “We’re staying out of your hair. Your very pretty red hair… Did you know that you’re so pretty?”

Chloe’s lips purse in response, her tone a little more stern now. “Beca, tell me where you are, I’m coming to pick you up. Which hotel are you at?”

“We’re not at a hotel,” Beca states, hiccuping mid-sentence.

Chloe hears Caroline’s voice again, this time in a loud whisper—redundant really. “No! Don’t tell her about the field!”

“Field?” Chloe questions, pulling her phone from her ear to stare quizzically at the screen. What that is going to do, Chloe doesn’t know, but she is now understandably worried. She presses the phone to her ear again. “Beca, seriously, this isn’t funny.” Chloe is already rummaging hastily through the drawer in search of her car key. “Tell me where you are.”

“No!” Caroline’s voice rings out again.

It sounds as though Caroline is lunging for the phone, and Beca reacts with a loud, drunk-sounding giggle. “Gotta go, Chlo. Sorry! Love you!”

Before Chloe has even gotten the chance to protest, the line goes dead, and she is left to stare, bewildered, at her blank screen once again. Quickly, she replays their brief conversation in her mind. They live in a city, there are really not very many fields around. However, Chloe distinctly remembers a rather picturesque setting that’d been the backdrop of one of she and Beca’s previous dates. She hopes that is where they are, because Chloe really doesn’t feel like driving around all night in search of her drunk girlfriend and her wild friend, but she will. If she has to, she will.

Beca’s safety is the most important thing, after all.

* * *

When Chloe had envisioned her evening, she had definitely not seen it playing out like this. Then again, she is certain that even her wildest thoughts could not have prepared her for the sight her squinted gaze lands on as she pulls up beside the field—the one that had hosted a fond memory for her before now, but that is suddenly entirely tainted by the scene transpiring before her.

“What the…” Chloe mutters quietly, quickly pulling the car into park. Apparently, they can now add indecent exposure to Caroline’s growing list of reckless adventures, because as far as Chloe can tell, she is basically dancing around the dark field naked. Chloe’s disoriented gaze drifts toward Beca. While clothed to an extent, she notices that Beca’s shirt is nowhere in sight, and Chloe almost wonders who the hell she is looking at, because this version of Beca is absolutely not one she knows.

“Are you serious?” Chloe hisses exasperatedly to herself, “Oh my God.”

Although they are a short ways away, Chloe can hear the loud sound of Caroline’s slurred voice, presumably addressing Beca—Chloe hopes she is addressing Beca; the idea that there are more of them to contend with is exhausting. “Are you drunk yet?” Caroline questions, pausing briefly on the spot, “I don’t feel anything.”

Her question is followed by Beca’s high-pitched response, “I’m totally not drunk, this field is just spinning.”

Still in partial disbelief, Chloe turns her gaze from the sight, unamused expression settled onto her tired features. It is almost as if she thinks that she will look back to see that she has somehow imagined the whole thing, but as her head turns toward the field again, she learns that she has no such luck.

“Do you think Chloe would be mad at us right now?” Caroline slurs, unsteadily reaching out to grip Beca’s hand. She proceeds to tug her closer, and Chloe notes the way Beca stumbles on the spot, but manages to keep herself upright.

That is Chloe’s cue to unfasten her seatbelt, lips pursing tightly as she pulls herself from the car.

“I don’t know,” Beca responds breezily, allowing Caroline to twirl her on the spot. “I don’t think she’s even looking for me.”

Chloe’s arms fold just as tightly across her middle as she makes her way from the car and toward the two drunken women in the field. She is angry, but also somewhat relieved—at least she has found them, so that is something. Still, her expression remains blank as she approaches.

Caroline hums lightly. “We’ll go back to her soon.”

Now close enough to gauge their expressions, Chloe sees the bright grin forming on Beca’s lips. “Okay,” Beca begins to respond. It is almost in slow motion, the way she turns toward an approaching Chloe. Beca’s eyes widen quickly, and Chloe notes her dilated pupils. “Chloe! Hi…” Realizing her indecent top half—she is at least wearing a bra—Beca lifts her hands to cover her chest. “What’s up?” She says brightly. “We were just—”

“Get in the damn car, Beca,” Chloe grumbles, cutting her off mid-sentence.

Beca’s eye twitches, but she does not protest.

“You too,” Chloe adds through gritted teeth, her gaze shifting momentarily toward Caroline. The only item of clothing still on her body is a pair of skimpy looking panties, but she is really not Chloe’s concern. She turns her attention back toward a stunned looking Beca. “Where the hell is your shirt?”

* * *

Fortunately—if anything about this situation can be considered _fortunate_ —it takes Chloe less effort than she would expect to gather their missing items of clothing and bundle both Beca and Caroline into the backseat of her car. Their drunken conversation doesn’t make much sense to her, though Chloe’s focus is mostly on getting them home, anyway. She periodically glances toward them in the rearview mirror, mostly to check on Beca, but for the most part, her eyes are on the road.

“Bec-Bec told me I ruined your dinner,” Caroline pouts exaggeratedly as Chloe helps her toward the guest bedroom.

“Yeah, well,” Chloe grumbles defeatedly, “It’s fine. Let’s get you to bed.” Even now, she cannot help the people-person in her. She doesn’t care too much for Caroline, but she of course wants her to be safe, and helps to lower her down gently onto the bed. “You’re sleeping sitting up,” Chloe orders, reaching behind Caroline to stack up the pillows behind her. “Just try to make yourself comfortable, okay? I’m gonna go grab you some water,” she says, heading quickly for the door, and muttering under her breath, “And maybe a stomach pump.”

With Caroline situated and the door cracked open just in case, Chloe’s next task is Beca, who is currently laid in a heap across their couch.

For a brief moment, Chloe just stares at her from the doorway, hands planted against her hips. It is incredible, the way Beca can make her so damn angry, yet Chloe _still_ cannot help looking at her, even now, with that same overwhelming feeling of love. Beca Mitchell truly is the love of her life, through the good times and the bad… And the entirely sloppy, apparently. “Jesus Christ,” Chloe murmurs to herself, head shaking in disapproval at both her own stupid feelings and of course at her incredibly messy girlfriend.

Chloe exhales slowly through her nose. “Come on,” she sighs, heading for the couch and hooking her arm beneath Beca’s, “Let’s go.”

“Where are we going?” Beca slurs slightly, arm draping heavily around Chloe’s shoulders. Beca is definitely not a heavy person, but considering her current intoxication and the fact that she apparently cannot hold her own limbs in a normal way, this takes a little more effort. Without thought, Chloe slips her other arm beneath Beca’s knees, until she is carrying her bridal style toward their bedroom. It is annoyingly cute, the way Beca nuzzles her face against her chest, a defeated whine falling from her lips.

“We’re fleeing the country,” Chloe huffs sarcastically, gently setting Beca down onto their mattress. “And we’re leaving your friend here.”

All Beca does is whine again in response, though she cooperates as Chloe carefully peels her shirt back off—it strikes Chloe that even dressing her again back in the field had probably been kind of pointless—followed by her jeans.

Decidedly, Chloe will not be sleeping tonight. She will be keeping an eye on Beca, and an ear out for Caroline. For now, though, as she enters the bedroom with a large glass of water, gaze landing on a propped up, eyes-closed Beca, she is hit by that stupid feeling of unbridled love all over again.

Chloe exhales a sigh as she makes her way back over to their bed, cautiously sitting herself down on the edge beside Beca. “Here,” she prompts gently, lifting the glass up toward Beca’s mouth. She tips it back slightly against the exaggerated pout forming on her lips. “Small sips, okay?”

Beca nods slowly in response, causing droplets of water to run down her chin.

At some point, Chloe will be able to laugh at this. It is an amusing sight really. Right now, though, she doesn’t see the humor; her focus is just on Beca and on making sure she is okay.

“You know, I really wish I could hate you sometimes,” Chloe frowns, leaning over to set the glass down carefully on Beca’s bedside table. She makes her way around the bed and toward her side, slowly sitting herself back against her own propped up pillows.

Beca sniffs in response, head tipping to rest against Chloe’s arm. “I know, I hate me too,” she whines almost petulantly.

Chloe’s jaw clenches slightly, though her body relaxes, arm pushing its way behind Beca’s back until she can wrap it securely around her. “I didn’t say that I hate you,” Chloe murmurs, resting her chin gently on top of Beca’s head. “You’re a pain sometimes, but I could never hate you.”

“But we ruined your dinner,” Beca sighs exasperatedly, body shuffling closer toward Chloe’s. She curls comfortably into her side, and Chloe’s fingertips begin to graze lightly over Beca’s bare arm.

“Yeah,” Chloe nods, her volume soft. Her anger has dissipated, and in spite of everything, with Beca safely tucked beneath her arm, all she can feel is relief. “You did, but it’s fine, it doesn’t matter now.” She glances toward the bedside table. “Do you need some more water?”

Beca gently shakes her head, and while Chloe thinks more fluid is probably a good idea, she opts not to push. Only because Beca feels so safe pressed up against her, though.

“Alright,” Chloe mumbles, pushing a small kiss to the side of Beca’s head. She swings out her free arm to search around on her own table for the television remote, fingers wrapping around it. “You get some sleep, okay?” As Chloe points the remote toward the TV, figuring she probably needs some entertainment, she feels the way Beca’s head nods against her.

“Okay,” Beca mumbles sleepily. Her voice is soft and still slightly slurred as she continues. “I’m sorry, Chlo. I love you.”

“Mhm,” Chloe nods, turning down the volume on the television so as not to keep Beca awake, “I love you, too.”

* * *

Chloe doesn’t mean to fall asleep. She doesn’t even know when it happens, all she knows is that she eventually finds herself waking up to a naturally lightened room. Instinctively, her arm stretches toward Beca’s side of the bed, and Chloe panics briefly when she finds that it is empty. Quickly, she pushes herself up from her slumped position, ears soon registering the sound of muffled voices coming from another room.

Chloe doesn’t know what time it is, but considering the state they were both in last night, she is admittedly surprised that it seems both Beca and Caroline are actually up and out of bed already. As she shuffles from the bedroom and toward the kitchen, though, to find the two of them seated at the small table, their expressions demonstrate their hangovers. A part of Chloe feels somewhat smug; they deserve _some_ repercussions, after all.

“Morning,” Chloe mumbles, stretching out her arms, before slowly making her way toward the coffee pot. It is still steaming, so Chloe reaches for the nearest mug and pours herself a decent amount. “How’s everybody feeling?”

Beca simply groans in response, and Chloe holds back her slight amusement.

“Like death,” Caroline admits. Chloe isn’t sure she has heard her speaking in such a quiet volume yet, so it is almost surprising to her. Who knew Caroline even _knew_ how to do that?

“Yep, well,” Chloe shrugs a shoulder, pausing beside Beca’s seat. Instinctively, she settles her palm delicately against Beca’s upper back, rubbing her fingers gently through the fabric of Beca’s sweater. “You both drank a lot.”

“Don’t remind me,” Beca murmurs, head tilting upward to meet Chloe’s gaze. There are dark circles beneath her eyes, and Chloe has definitely seen Beca looking much more healthy before. Beca shoots her a weak smile. “Are you coming to sit?”

Chloe doesn’t respond, and instead just pulls out the next chair. She seats herself down carefully, setting her coffee mug down on the table before her. Her fingers wrap around the hot porcelain, and she glances between both women. There is a look of shame written across Caroline’s tired face. It almost makes Chloe feel guilty for what she is about to say. “Caroline, I don’t think it’s such a great idea that you stay here anymore,” she frowns slightly, meeting Caroline’s gaze.

“No, we know,” Beca pipes up, “We already booked her a hotel room for the night. Then maybe you should go back home to your parents tomorrow,” Beca continues, gaze moving toward Caroline now. “This has obviously really cut you up, I feel like you all need to talk it out.”

The advice could sound kind of rich coming from Beca. Beca still holds a grudge against her father all of these years after her parents’ divorce. Then again, it is entirely like Beca to offer out good advice, but not to follow it herself. Chloe does not know the situation between Caroline and her parents, but she gently shrugs a shoulder, nodding her head in agreement.

While Caroline seems to consider her options for a moment, she eventually tips her head back, loudly groaning, “Ugh, you’re right.” Ah, there’s that usual volume again.

“Which hotel are you staying at?” Chloe questions, “I’ll drive you over there later.”

For the first time since her arrival, Caroline looks almost appreciative. Genuinely so, in fact.

“Hyatt,” Beca responds for her. “We’re not kicking you out right now or anything…” She glances toward Chloe, a hint of worry glistening in her blue eyes. “Right?”

Chloe responds with a small chuckle, head shaking softly. “No.”

“Thank God,” Caroline sighs dramatically, arms spreading out onto the table. “I don’t think I could handle a car ride right now. Can I use your shower, though?”

“Yeah, sure,” Beca nods, slowly pushing back her seat. She rises just as slowly, almost as if moving any faster will make her throw up the coffee she is somehow managing to keep down so far. “Come on, I’ll show you how it works.”

Both women are like zombies as they make their way through the kitchen and toward the bathroom. All Chloe can do is shake her head, biting back her look of amusement. She proceeds to take a sip from her coffee, waiting for Beca to return.

Once she does, Chloe notes a certain level of hesitance. She can feel Beca standing in the doorway, feel sad eyes on her. “It’s okay,” Chloe promises, glancing over her shoulder toward Beca, “Come on.”

Arms wrapping protectively across her middle, Beca makes her way slowly back over to the table, almost cautiously taking her seat back. Chloe just looks at her, studying her exhausted expression.

“I am so sorry, Chlo,” Beca finally relents, hand down on the table. “I don’t even know how we—”

Chloe cuts her off with a small shake of her head, hand stretching across the table to push her fingers through the gaps in Beca’s. “It’s okay,” she assures softly, offering Beca a weak smile, “I promise, it’s okay.”

Beca sucks in her bottom lip between her teeth, though soon nods her head.

“Just… No more running through fields half naked, okay?” Chloe frowns, the image replaying in her mind.

Beca groans in response, head nodding weakly. “Right,” she agrees, fingers looping back through Chloe’s. She returns Chloe’s weak smile, head bowing in shame. “Never again. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part one [gifset](https://chloebeale.tumblr.com/post/613308658258984960/they-dont-talk-about-that-one-time-becas-wild) / Part two [gifset.](https://chloebeale.tumblr.com/post/613339557972295680/their-fights-never-last-very-long-even-when-one)


End file.
